Hope Falls - Hope Verse Part 2
by Awatere11
Summary: So everything it looking up right? What goes up must come down and the springs send something down the falls that changes things between Ianto and the Wilders forever. If you didn't read part 1 this will not make sense. Alt Verse
1. Chapter 1

1

Ianto walked along the path from the house, across the field to the tree line. Jack had been true to his word, not just clearing it but it was paved with cobbles… harking back to Ianto's heritage and every time Ianto walked it he was touched by Jack's care.

He had a backpack, like he did most days when exploring the backblock of his property while the kids were at school. Jack was away on location for a few days, Gray had finally gone back to work so Ianto had the place to himself during the week days. He had no idea how much he owned, he had thought it was to the creek but he now knew, thanks to Jack's digging, that he actually owned past the creek to the far road and from two miles up the base of the mountain to the right of the house to the main road. It was a large area, no wonder Blue wanted to run his horses there. It was essentially a bloody plantation. Several locals had approached Ianto to ask about leasing some of the land for their stock, all surprised when he told them he would honour past agreements without haggling. The town was quickly changing their option of the previously thought stuffy, antisocial man. They all know considered him slightly eccentric and incredibly polite.

Ianto had never known a peace like this. A satisfaction from nature.

This was his thing. His jam. This.

He entered the undergrowth and walked confidently to the creek, then turned to walk towards the maintain. Apparently he owned about … half an acre of it on this side as well but he would never claim it. So beautiful. The babbling water was the only sound, other than the occasional crunch of his feet on the ground, or the dog racing through the underbrush like a mad thing.

After a long wander that didn't seem that long while enjoying the day, Ianto stopped at the base of the waterfall. He let his eyes travel up the pathway as it took a steep rise, turning into stones. Rocks, large felt rocks placed on the top of carved out sections. Whoever made this spent a long time and backbreaking care to create a staircase up the side of the falls.

Ianto slowly ascended, stopping at the top to look at the wonder before him.

The spring was up here, feeing the waterfall and creek below, the water current and not at all fast flowing. Frogs called to one another across the little lake that was formed, flowers and reeds in the water bobbing as the dappled water reflected the sunlight. there was a copse of trees, reaching for the water like a giraffe seeing a drink and Ianto walked that way with confidence, beyond it was a small grass dell.

He settled in the shade with his sketch pad and went to open it then changed his mind, instead lying on the grass to smell the freshness of it, listen to the world talking to itself as clouds meandered overhead.

He must have slept.

He woke to a soft snort and looked up at the sky to find it obscured by a huge head.

WOW

Ianto lay amazed and transfixed as a huge stag stood there looking down at him with interest, lowering it's huge head to sniff at his chest then pull back silently to examine gis face. A sixteen pointer at least. Ianto took the time to count the points as the amazing creature examined his him as well.

Eighteen.

Ianto felt that was rare.

The stag slowly walked to the water's edge and bent one leg as it knelt to drink, the large antlers almost touching the water. Ianto wondered idly if its colour was rare too. I mean … there must be other white deer but he had never see one before.

Snow white.

Its antlers pale and its muzzle pink. Ianto knew it must be albino or something but its eyes were black a night as it raised its head to swing and stare at him again. Then it rose to its full height, almost glowing in the sunlight and it lowered its head, like a bow.

Of course… it could not be. Ianto was being fanciful … it was probably smelling the flowers or something but it felt …it felt … regal.

Then it turned and walked into the trees like there it no big deal and it had to check something somewhere else.

Ianto slowly sat up and stared after the stag with wonder.

"Wow" he whispered to himself "Second time this week. And once last week. Spirit is moving in."

..

.

.

.

Ianto was still thinking about that stag he had named Spirit in his head, his sketches of it he had quickly done afterwards didn't seem right so he went to one of his unfinished tree line paintings and placed it on the easel. Yes.

He started with a steely grey base coat, building with white and creams to recreate the stag in all its glory as it now stands in front of the big tree, in the clearing by the pathway, its head high and nostrils open.

No fear.

Just power.

Ianto worked until the school bus called him downstairs to hungry children and he called it a day with the paint fumes.

Later in bed as the house creaked and settled for the night, he wondered if he had dreamt it.

The snow white stag bowing to him in the dell.

It had been so surreal. Beautiful and … soothing.

He could not wait to tell Jack.

Hopefully he sees the stag again.

Like a good omen.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Ianto was walking along the edge of the stream, heading up towards the waterfall he could hear in the distance when he came upon a small camp. He stopped, surprised to see something he hadn't seen there the day before and as he stood stock still with surprise a man walked from the bushes towards a stick poking up in some rocks.

Fishing rod.

Ianto watched the man check the it then settle with a soft sigh, looking intently at the water.

"Have you caught anything yet?" Ianto asked softly, the man yodelling as he raced into the water and swung to face Ianto in a fighter's stance. Ianto smiled softly "Steady on there. I didn't come for a fight. Was just walking to the waterfall to look at the flowers. That's all."

The man blinked and straightened up, booking at Ianto and he then stepped out of the water in his bare feet "Sorry. I didn't know it was you. I never heard your voice before."

"Ah. Sorry, not much of a talker. I prefer to enjoy the sounds of the world around me" Ianto smiled "You are fishing … I didn't know there were fish in there."

The man looked back at the fishing hole and then looked nervous "I … we always have. This is your place now, if you want me to…"

"No!" Ianto six quickly "Gods no. If you always have, please don't stop because of me. This is your place too, I only purchased a spot here. I come from a place where we believe that we do not own the dirt we live on … we belong to it. We must protect it and be thankful for its gifts. I do not fish, maybe Jack would with David some time. I do not fish, please … do not stop because of me."

"You do not mind us here on your patch?"

"Not at all. Please. I insist you continue to live as you always did. Not like you are in my way, I never see any of you. I just like to sit and paint. Enjoy the silence and the soft sighing of the trees. Please, you and yours are welcome." Ianto smiled, "If you see my wandering about, please don't think I am annoyed or peeking at you. I simply like to walk while I think. Thinking is something I do a lot and I even talk to myself sometimes. Don't be alarmed … I just get lonely and like the sound of a familiar voice."

"Lots in your place."

"Lots of people? Yeah, with their own lives and own things to do. Sometimes I get left behind or I don't want the loud and the frantic noise of their plans. I like it here. Quiet. Soft. Easy."

"Thanks."

"Not at all … oh and that is my dog" Ianto pointed as Myfanwy careened past "She's a bit mad. Just ignore her, she will not bother you, chasing imaginary rabbits all the time the mad thing."

The man nodded and Ianto continued to walk, waving over his shoulder as he kept heading to the waterfall where he walked up the steps carved in the rock to find the wild flowers at the top, settling to up hook the backpack and pull out his sketch pad.

In no time he had some different images down on paper and some notes for how he wanted the canvas to speak. He was deep in thought as he stared at a clump of wild flowers when he became aware of someone watching him and without looking he said "You will not catch fish there ya know."

"Fish?"

Ianto looked up and smiled "Honour. Sorry, thought you were the one fishing down at the bottom of the falls."

"someone is fishing on your patch?" Honour looked annoyed as he stared at the pathway down and Ianto laughed softly as he let his pad flop onto the grass.

"It's OK. I said he could. I don't mind. It's only fish. I don't need them, clearly he wants the fish or the experience of it. I told him to go for it" Ianto flopped back to look up through the canopy of leaves at the sky overhead and Honour looked down at the pad then crouched to pick it up.

He flicked through it for a while then said softly "You have such a lovely vision."

"Thank you" Ianto sighed rolling his head to look at Honour and smile "I o love it here. The colours are so grand."

"Well … I will leave you to it" Honour said, his eyes going back to the pad and one of the pictures that seemed to take his fancy. Ianto rise and looked at the page he was stuck on and smiled.

"Ah. That is a nice one. I liked the colours. Reminded me of home, that spot" Ianto smiled as he reached out and took the pad, rearing off the page "Here. I did a couple more from different angles. You have that one."

"Oh" Honour said with delight "thanks to you friend."

"anytime" Ianto replied as he packed up and started to leave "Bus coming … I can hear it form way up here."

"Yes, we hear a lot of things up here" Honour agreed, watching the man wander down the stair as he clutched the piece of paper tightly.

Then he turned and raced through the undergrowth.

This picture was meant for great things.


	3. Chapter 3

3

"Hey" Jack leaned over to kiss Ianto's head as he finished off a letter, then Ianto looked up at Jack with a soft smile, pouting for a second kiss.

"Did you get it finished?"

"Yes. The film is officially a wrap! Maybe post production voiceover's or something needed… only a little work that might mean a day or two way at most!" Jack said with relief on his face "And how was your day love?"

"Well … I went for a walk and found a maintain man fishing in our creek."

"Oh?"

"So I told him to keep doing it as I didn't care. He seemed glad. Then I climbed up to the top of the waterfall where the springs are and did some sketches, had a snoozer and Honour showed up to say hi."

"Oh… OK."

"So I said hi and gave him a sketch and he and I parted ways. I came home to greet the kids and then got another visit."

"Another one?"

"Honour came back with this old man who wanted to know about my drawings and paintings. I showed them into the studio and my stuff. The old man was taken with the tree line series, especially the one with the line outside my window. So I showed him the one with the stag and he really got interested."

"Stag?"

"Yeah. You know … the white stag. The one I call Spirit" Ianto rolled his eyes "He really wanted that one. Offered a horse for Mimi in return. I couldn't say no, could I?"

Jack sighed softly as he shook his head.

Ianto had no idea what these people were.

.

.

.

.

.

Ianto looked up from the plant he was potting and smiled as he saw the men approaching, rising to greet them "Hello there Honour. Tuck!"

"Hello Ianto. This is my son, Garth"

"Hello Garth nice to meet you" Ianto led out his hand and the man took it hesitantly, looking at Ianto was raw interest.

"We bring the pony for the girl" Tuck said in the deep growl of an old man "Over there."

Ianto looked and gasped, the pony brushed, perfectly groomed actually and had full tack. "Oh wow. How kind of you. She will love you for this. She is mad on horses."

"It is because of your gift I come" the old man said in a strange singsong sort of way "The stag."

"The stag." Ianto repeated, staring at the man then his got it "Oh. Spirit. Yes. Handsome isn't he?"

"Where did you see him?"

"Which time?" Ianto smiled as he canted his head then pointed to the tree line "There by that tree with the red berries some mornings. He comes from the mist like from another world. Moves slowly with great pride. So handsome and he knows it. Eighteen points. I counted them the other day while he was smelling me the cheeky thing. Standing over me blowing his breath on me. Tickles. Another place he likes to go is to my garden I am building there in the middle of the field. I want to build a little area for a snooze in the afternoons. Jack is purchasing lumber and he and Gray will build me a rotunda sort of thing. You know, a little hut with a roof but open walls so I can have the breeze. I cannot abide the full sun for too long, gives me headaches."

Ianto realized he was talking a lot and smiled as he grew silent then asked "Would you like to see my other paintings of him?"

Ianto led them to his studio and opened the doors to the attic, now empty of most of the boxes bar a few sitting at the very back of the large room. Ianto's complete pieces were in here and Ianto headed to a series he was working on that included Spirit. He laid them along the wall and the one of the close-up, the last one where Spirit leaned down to sniff him was the one he placed out last.

"That one took a while. I don't usually do faces but his was so … intelligent. New paint too, added some of Mimi's glitter to it because he seem to glow with the sun behind him as he touched me. So gentle, I was not sure if he wanted to taste me but … it was like a kiss. His muzzle rubbing on my face was so soft, like velvet. He has a scar too, there by his eye. Maybe from arguing with another stag when he was younger? I doubt any would argue with him now."

"No" the old man said as he sat in a chair from the other room that Honour had run to collect for the old man "None would argue with the Keeper of the Mountain."

"Ah. Your people find a connection to him too?"

"Yes. He is one of our protectors." The old man nodded and Ianto looked at the painting as he considered.

"Well … I do like this one but … I could always do another." Ianto shrugged "If he had meaning for you too … would you like this one?"

The old man stared at Ianto with open surprise "You would give such a gift?"

"Of course. Pleasure is something you should share and I enjoy my craft. I also enjoy his friendship, he is a gorgeous subject and sometimes I swear he is posing for me. Regal and proud. I fear I am falling in love with him."

Finally the old man smiled, showing missing teeth as he agreed. Everyone loves their Gods in the end.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Ianto had his easel up today, painting in the little meadow as the falls babbled nearby. It was a warm day but the shade is ever Ianto's friend as he sat on the painter's chair with a soft hum while enjoying his peace.

He didn't know how long they had been there, just that they were behind him looking at his work so he let his hand drop and made to mix some more green so they might see the entire thing.

"Frogos?"

"Yes. Can you hear them?" Ianto asked softly "Over there. See? Hiding on the mossy rocks. Look. They are shiny."

The larger child made a noise in his throat as he followed Ianto's finger and grinned wide "See Froggo. Yes."

"Frogs. They are clever things, also … they are an animal that breathes though its skin. If water is poisoned or bad, there will be no frogs. A frog means its good water."

"This water springs from the other place. It renews, cleanses and brings comfort" the older boy said as he regarded Ianto and turned to leave, Ianto calling after him that they were welcome anytime.

The little one waved happily as he skipped after his larger brother.

.

.

.

.

He returned home to find Gray at the kitchen table shelling peas.

"Hey" Ianto smiled "You home from the big smoke already?"

"Bonnie is working a late shift so I will pick her up after her shift ends tonight. Came to hang out until then because she will sleep-in in the morning and I don't want to wake her leaving. Got the weekend off too." Gray said as he popped another pod.

"Oh. Soooooo you will stay the night and most of the morning in her….bed…. to be a gentleman by not moving about waking her?"

"Exactly" Gray grinned "Knew you would understand. Hey, get some work done?"

"Yeah. I have to put it away though, that lawyer is getting antsy for the one of his house" Ianto sighed "The photos are soooo not clear."

Ianto sat and rubbed his face.

"Give me his address, I will get the drones to do a 360." Gray said around a mouthful of fresh peas.

"You can't do that!"

"Sure I can" Gray laughed "You want to see don't you?"

"Well … yes."

Gray nodded and smiled as the dog started to bray with excitement "Well now… is that the school bus?"

"Mehaps it is" Ianto said in a silly voice "Mehaps."

Ianto headed upstairs with his canvas and placed it on his inside easel. He looked out the window and gasped as he saw something white in the far tree line then he watched as the Stag meandered out to check the new potted colour he had placed along the pathway's entrance to the trees.

Then it was gone… spooked.

Then a horse nickered and Ianto watched Mica's horse do a gallop along the tree line with its tail high. Showing off for someone or something before a fox broke cover to run for it. They were playing. It looked like that anyway.

.

.

.

.

"Uncle?"

Ianto turned from the sink to answer, then saw Mica was looking at Gray who looked up from his paper and smiled "Yes princess?"

"Gloria is having a sleepover on Saturday" She said with excitement "I have an invite here. Can I go?"

"Gloria?" Gray said with a frown "Is she the one with green hair?"

Mica laughed "NO! No one has green hair! No, she's the one with the doggie that can walk on it's back legs. It's her birthday and I can go. So?"

"DO you have her mama's phone number so I can talk to her and find out …" Ianto started to ask but Gray cut him off.

"Well … me and David were going to that model airplane thing for the weekend so … I don't see why not" Gray smiled at her.

Ianto gaped at him as he heard for the first time that Gray intended taking David on some road trip. Gray missed the look but Mimi caught it, looking at Ianto with wide eyes "Can't I go? Please Uncle Ianto? Uncle Gray said yes already."

Now they were all looking at him as he stood there dripping soap suds on the floor.

"I just… do I know her mama?"

"Yes, you met her at the parent thing. She wore the yellow sundress" Mica said with a wriggle in her seat.

"Come on Yan. She's been a good girl" Gray snorted "Just loosen those apron strings a bit, will ya?"

"These are my kids thank you Gray and I think I shod be the one to decide what is best. We never talked about you taking David away" Ianto said as calmly as he could without raising his voice at all. He was quite pleased with himself there.

"Oh great, here we go again with the 'parental' thing" David muttered as he pushed himself away from the table "I will be in my room when you decide if Uncle Gray can take me or not. You know … we didn't ask for mama to die ya know. She would have let me go!"

He stomped off up the stairs and Ianto felt the twist of the knife as Mica followed silently, looking back with a glare like he had run Myfanwy over or something.

Ianto removed the rubber gloves and threw them at the counter, one falling in the sink of water to sink slowly to the bottom of the sink.

"Whoops" Gray said softly with a grimace "I … I will go talk to him."

"Yeah. You do that" Ianto choked out "Since he apparently wants you to parent him instead of me. Yeah, you go tell YOUR boy what time you are leaving with him then. Drop her off at her friend's first though, I would hate for her to have to be here alone with such an ogre as me!"

Ianto stormed from the house and stood in the field, gasping for air as he stared at the tree line, hoping for some sign that it ws going to be OK.

The cracks were starting to show.

He knew it would come sooner or later… the kids pushing back as their grief dissipated and their resentment at having to settle for him set in… but damn … he didn't expect that level of nasty as the kids let go of their grief for their losses and started to push for dominance.

Ianto didn't know what to do.


	5. Chapter 5

5

The evening meal had been in silence, the kids exchanging glances with one another as Gray tried for some small talk but Ianto was done.

He was still grieving too and had put so much on hold to now feel so undervalued. He simply nodded and pushed his food around in his plate then when everyone was done he rose to clear away the dishes with a frown.

"We should get a pig" Gray said as he watched Ianto scrape the food into the bin "Shame to let good food go to waste if you leave that much on your plate and we would have our own bacon then."

Ianto froze, the knife stopping half way along the plate as he looked over his shoulder at Gray and said in a menacingly low tone "One more crack about my eating habits and you can sleep in the fucking field"

Everyone froze.

Ianto placed the plate and knife down, took a deep shuddering breath and walked from the room without excusing himself like he normally did. Walking to his bedroom and closing the door, he sat on the edge of the bed and suddenly felt like he was exploding as he burst into tears.

Here was a knock at the door "Ianto?"

"Fuck off."

Footsteps faded and Ianto flopped back on the bed to stare at the ceiling as he cried softly, rolling onto his side to stroke the blanket with the palm of his hand in a repetitive motion. Sometimes it helped, something like that.

The phone went and he considered ignoring it but then his manners would not allow that so he sat up, reaching for it. "Bore Da"

"Ianto? Did you speak Welsh without me there to leer?" Jack's voice was full of amusement and Ianto felt a loosening of his heart, allowing a soft smile as he heard that man he loves so much.

"Jack."

"What are ya wearing?"

Ianto sighed, flopping back on the bed "Sacks and ashes."

"Huh?"

"Just had an argument with Gray in front of the kids. Feel about two inches high. God, was a bit juvenile and I do not want to apologise because I feel it …."

"He said he sort of made plans without talking to you first. You know … he's a grown arsed man love. Sometimes he wants to do other stuff" Jack said in that condescending tone he had when one hand is on his hip and he had that look you wanna smack off his face.

"Oh. He rang you did he? Is that the only reason I am hearing from you? Not because you miss me or anything? Because Gray told you he promised the kids things without me knowing about it. RIIIIIIIIGHT"

"Wait. What?"

"You know what? How about you and he do ALLLL the parenting since I am so shit at it. I don't really need to do anything but cook and clean around here … I can just let you two raise the kids. A lovely matching pair, right? I am sure the kids will be so much happier not having to remind me I am not their parental. Gray is so much more fun anyway with the money he throws at them." Ianto was on a roll, his sorrow turned to anger "I hope you come home soon. I must be entitled to union endorsed time off or something, if this is just another fucking job!"

"Ianto…"

"Look. I miss you. I miss you so much I am laying here smelling your pillow and was so happy to hear your voice but you clearly didn't miss me … only ringing for Gray. So … I am going to have a bath and a whiskey. Apparently Gray has the kids, I don't have to interfere with HIS parenting of them right?" Ianto snarled "Enjoy the shoot. Hope you get some epic shots hanging out of the chopper or whatever the fuck your next stunt is you insist on doing yourself despite the fact you have kids now … oh right… you don't. Gray has that all under control. Good, as you would rather be doing that than here at home with grumpy old butler me! Goodbye sir."

Ianto slammed the phone down and simmered as he glared at it knowing he was being unfair, knowing he sounded like a fishwife but he was so tied. Fed up and frankly … he did feel underappreciated here ta very much.

That whiskey and soak sounded better by the minute as he went to his ensuite and started the water, sitting on the edge of the bath and rubbing his face as knocking started again.

"Fuck off Gray!"

"Uncle?"

Ianto sighed, rising and going to the door to open it. Mica was standing there with a piece of paper in her hand, "Uncle Ianto. I am sorry I made you sad. I don't have to go. I will stay here and help you look after Myf and the horse. Here. I made a sorry card."

"It[s OK Mimi. Uncle Gray said you can go. Of course you can. I am just sad and miss Jack" Ianto sighed as he accepted the picture she drew "Nice."

"There is me and David and Uncle Gray and Uncle Jack and you."

"I am the one on the outside of the group with the tie on?"

"Yeah. Because you are always leaving the table to do stuff while we all sit and eat. You are always so busy. Uncle Jack and Uncle Gray stay with us" she nodded as he explained why the kids were flanking the Harkness brothers and not him "You are there so you can run away."

"Run away" Ianto repeated softly, half-pie wishing he could.

"Sorry uncle Ianto. I will ask her mama to ring you to talk about it?"

"Yes love. That would be nice. I will worry otherwise" Ianto knelt and kissed her as he gave her a hug "Now go tell Uncle Gray you will need to pack a few things if you are going for the weekend."

"YES!" she crowed as she ran away and Ianto could hear Gray coming up the stairs so he closed the door again, feeling childish.

He went to check the bathwater.

Fuck him!


	6. Chapter 6

6

Next morning he was suited and booted, in the kitchen making waffles as the kids appeared and he silently placed their food down then turned back to finish the ones for Gray.

"Good morning" Gray said as he entered the room "Ianto … I need to …"

"Blueberry" Ianto cut him off "Like you like. There you go."

Ianto slammed the plate on the table and gave Gray a yard long stare "I got the phone call telling me to let you do what you want to … fine. But if you run to him next time I will remind you that rent is due."

Gray blinked at the angry man who clearly had not simmered down overnight. Ianto then turned back to the sink and started to wash the cooking implements.

"Uncle? What sort did you have?" Mica asked as she poured a liberal amount of syrup over her food.

"Do you know what dress you want for the party? I will make sure it is clean and ironed before Uncle Gray takes you to the sleepover tomorrow morning" Ianto said as he continued to clean and Gray noted no plate. Ianto had not eaten.

"The one with the red roses please" she said happily as she tucked in "I will have plats in my hair and we can put red ribbons in to match the roses then."

"If you like" Ianto said as he turned and removed his gloves. Yes, a fresh dry pair. The others inside out on the clothesline.

"Uncle Ianto?"

"David"

"Can I go with Uncle Gray? Did you think it over?"

"Yes. Of course you can. I only want you to be happy. Go. Be happy. I am sure you will have fun" Ianto sighed, rubbing his neck in a way Gray was starting to realise was annoyance. "Just know you need a bag too."

"Yes sir" David wriggled in his chair with glee and Ianto walked from the house to the back yard. Gray rose and followed him out, finding him at the fence with a bucket of chaff for the horse.

"You know, he doesn't need it every morning, every second or third will do, He will get fat if she doesn't exercise him every day.."

Ianto dropped the bucket in the ground and swung to glare at him "Oh. Fucking this up too am I? Thanks."

Gray closed his mouth as he tried to think of a way to smooth this new mistake over "I didn't mean to sound controlling. I just didn't think you knew."

"Fine. Whatever. You take that over. You feed it, then it will not explode from my over feeding eh?" Ianto snarled, "you know … Jack has been gone almost two months with this movie, came back for the weekend then off again for the reshoot of that lost film. I miss him, I still need him. I am happy you and Bonnie are moving so fast. She clearly loves you and you are a nice fit but … do you have to be so blatant around the kids? Jack and I do not fondle one another in front of them. Mica asking me why you keep checking her boobs … she is worried you might be checking for cancer. You know … breast cancer like the kind that killed her mother. That's how I found out you cup her breasts in front of Mica. For fucksake … can you please act like the parental if you are going to take that over?"

"What? Ah… I … shit. We were kidding around and … she really thought …"

"Those kids are fucked up. Their father was abusive... their mother is dead and I am clearly a poor substitute. I get that you are stepping in … fine. But fucking act the part. This isn't easy on any of us!"

Gray frowned as he looked at Ianto and noted how tired he looked, so … wrung out "Maybe it would help if I move out? I could…"

"Oh great. Make me Uncle of the Year. Good one. The will really hate me then, they will be convinced I threw you out and never speak to me." Ianto huffed "They clearly prefer you … how about I move out instead. You can have them all to yourself without … oh wait. You would have to hire a cleaner…cook … receptionist … not to mention a bloody dog wrangler. Your choice Gray. I am fed up with the entire thing. I am clearly naff at this. Maybe you are right. I should bow out now and leave you to it! You make such a handsome family"

Ianto stormed inside and Gray groaned as he remembered Jack warning him that Ianto can go Diva Mode in five seconds flat and a mouthful of ugly followed by a fast exit is called the Jones-Hit-N-Run and you do not want that because it can take days for him to cool down.

"Shit" he sighed, fumbling with his phone.

Ianto found the kids listening inside the door, huddled together and he huffed at them "Really? A bit old for that? I am tired annoyed and miss Uncle Jack. OK? I still love you, want you and need your love. Just like you need mine. I am angry and sad … not insane. It's just a tantrum. Grups do have them too ya know!"

"So… we can still go?"

"Davy!" Mica said with annoyance "Are you leaving us?"

"No. I am just being a diva. Sorry kids. I am just so fed up with not feeling loved. It's OK. I know you are trying your best, I know that. So am I. It just takes time for us to all work things out. Right?" he drew them against him and hugged them as Gray entered the kitchen , the phone in his hand.

"That's Jack on the line. He's coming home next week" Gray said excitedly, "They are cutting the filming short."

Ianto looked at him with horror knowing this was his fault.

Great.

Jack would be a bear with a sore head at having to sacrifice some extra shots just for this.

Shit.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Ianto had his easel and backpack as he headed into the tree line, intent on at least getting some painting in before tackling the house. While everyone was gone he wanted to spring clean. Yes … he thinks he has been there long enough for that.

It was a warm day, the trees whispering to each other as he settled with his thoughts and he was just starting to set out the paints when he heard a distant cry. He paused and listened. That was not a fox. Or a bird. It seemed … close too.

Ianto rose from the little stool and walked to the water, looking at the bubbling ripples as he listened and it came again, short and sharp. A scream. Ianto looked up with horror as a human sized rag doll dropped over the top of the waterfall and came down, hitting the water hard and going under.

FUCK

Ianto dove in, swimming through the water to find her and he felt the traction and pull as he struggled to snag a limb as she was thrashed about like clothing in the washing machine. Her dress finally flicked close enough to seize and he pulled with all his might, bringing her up for air as he dragged her limp body to the bank.

She was pregnant. Very pregnant as the wet clothing showed the bump and Ianto coughed as he pulled her out of the water all the way and started to do CPR. He worked for a while and looked up as he heard someone call out but saw no one so continued to work on her.

After a while she flopped about and coughed up some water so he laid her on her side and reached for his backpack, calling the Sherriff as he did not know what the hell to do next.

Her clothing also said she was a Wilder.

The Sherriff arrived, driving across the field in his huge Prowler to stand and stare down at he drowned rat of a girl and puff his cheeks out.

"No one came for her?"

"No. Think someone was chasing her or something, they stopped up there but … then they left" Ianto pointed "It was weird. Why didn't' they come save her? Take her back?"

"No ring"

"Huh?"

"Her finger. No ring. They do wedding rings for bondings. No ring. She is pregnant out of wedlock. Probably cast out and driven to the water. They would have expected her to make her way into town like most of them do. Drop the baby and go home in disgrace, leaving the baby in a trash can or something. Some live. Some are dead by the time we find them."

"OH MY GOD!" Ianto was horrified, rearing back at the mere thought of such a thing "Are you sure?"

"Nope. Seems the logical thing. Come on, let's get her to the clinic. She looks ready to pop" he huffed moving to pick her up and Ianto ran for the door of the Prowler, helping get her in and then they went to the medial clinic where it was confirmed that the baby seemed full term, she was actually in mild pre-labour and also have several broken bones from the fall. Or … not.

"All those bruises on her .. some are recent. Some not. They have this thing called a box. Like a cage made of willow and birch. It's a punishment place where you are fed once a day and left to atone for whatever you did to piss off the elders. After it is done, you either get to return or fuck off. Kids poke you with sticks or throw stones and the adults don't tell them off. In the box you are fair game." The Sherriff sighed "With her being preggers they let her go."

"Jesus" Ianto sighed as he went to get out of his chair "So … they might be expecting her back after she drops the baby? Like … literally drops it in the garbage? Jesus."

"Well … she's not going anywhere now. They don't know if she will even wake up. Looks like maybe not. Clocked her head pretty good on the rocks … they are doing a scan soon to see the damage in there." The Sherriff said as Ianto sat back down with a thump.

It ws an hour later news came back that she was not going to make it. Ianto had got her out, got her breathing but she had suffered too much damage.

They had to focus on the child now, get that out in one piece. Salvage something.

The Sherriff dropped Ianto home and he watched the Prowler growl off then turned to look at the mountain with a frown.

Then he walked back to collect his things hopefully still there untouched, but found his pocket knife he used to sharpen his pencils gone. He started to track the grass wondering if it had fallen from his pocket, but he didn't remember putting it in there … maybe it's still at home on the big easel and he forgot to add it to the kit in the first place…. A foot print.

Ianto knew it wasn't his because it was a bare foot. He had his shoes on the entire time, man did they hold water. No. Someone in bare feet had walked around his little camp, someone had been here. Looking for her?

Ianto looked up at the waterfall and knew deep down they had come looking for her after all and with a soft sigh he started to walk up the side of the falls, up the little steep set of steps made from the stones.

At the top he paused, looking again at the footprints in the soft clay at the edge of the stream.

He was watching the water when he saw a flicker of movement and wondered if it was a fish, peering intently as he leaned over then the thought that it was a reflection caught his fancy moments before the strike to the back of his head that had him going face first into the stream.

Lights out.


	8. Chapter 8

8

Ianto woke to the feeling of nausea, rolling to one side to throw up and then he blearily opened his eyes and looked around. What?

He sat up and focused on the strange thing he was in then remembered the Sherriff explaining what a box was.

Holly shit.

He was in a box.

"HEY!" he yelled, getting to his hands and knees "What the fuck!"

Something hit him hard and he yelped turning to see a man with a long stick poking it through the bars at him as he snarled at him like a fucking animal. "Shut up you prick!"

"What the hell are you doing? Ianto demanded "Let me out!"

"Not until the elders decide what to do with you!" another barked "Trespassing on our mountain. It's forbidden."

"I was on my side you fucking great pillock!" Ianto roared back, angry as all hell, the stickiness in his hair no doubt blood "you were on MY fucking side of the mountain springs ya fucking arsehole!"

They stared at him then one turned to the other "Did you hear that? Thinks he owns the place."

"You fucking arseholes" Ianto was on a roll, angry, concussed and thirsty too. How long had he been out? "I will rip your fucking heads off and shit in your necks ... I will tie your dicks to bricks and throw them off the falls … you fucking …"

"ENOUGH!"

A man stood there dressed in furs, his headdress that of a bear's head. "What is going on here?"

"That is what we caught in our stream!" one of the men pointed at Ianto.

"I want my knife back you thieving scummer!" Ianto snarled "I know you stole it from my kit. Fucking prick, I will rip your heart out and eat it!"

"OK. Let him out."

"What?"

"I want to see what he does if he is so determined to kill you for something you apparently did" the old man said "I take it you do have his knife? Give it to me. No weapons."

The man slapped Ianto's knife into the man's hand and he looked at it with interest.

"Me sister gave me that. Don't fucking lose it, when I have it back I will carve this one's balls off with it" Ianto swaggered as he got his bearings and the idiot tried to swing for him.

Ianto caught his wrist then pivoted, flicking him around his hip and that satisfying snapping sound was music to his ears as he followed through with a head-butt that broke his nose as well, then kicked him in the butt as he went down howling.

The old man stood gaping at him as the other young fool threw himself in a headlong tackle at Ianto who simply grabbed his clothing and swung the airborne idiot into the tree he had been standing by.

"Right" Ianto said calmly as the two men now lay groaning "You want to tell Tuck I want a word then?"

The old man blinked, then he nodded and a child appeared from nowhere, running hell for leather up the path as the old man laughed softly "Well now. Aren't you a bear."

"I'm a tiger" Ianto said as he took a deep breath. "I am a tiger and I fucking eat what I kill."

The man laughed and then came the noise of many people, led by the child as at least fifteen men flew down toward them. The two on the ground were feebly getting up at this point so Ianto turned and whacked one in the head to fall on the other one, then turned and sighed as he recognised one of those coming "Tuck! Hello there. Seems you lot are jumpy. Taking a man from his own back yard by force!"

Tuck stopped walking. Staring at him as Honour continued to race past and seize one of the men, lifting him to shake him "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH THE WELSHMAN!"

"What?" the other one said dazedly.

"This is the Welshman who lives at the base of the mountain. He owns all the bottom part ... you know … said we could still use it?" Honour snarled "Hell's teeth. You're bleeding Ianto!"

"Fuckface here snuck up on me by the stream and whacked me in the back of the head, that's why!" Ianto was shaking with anger "I came to tell you all the girl you send down the falls is going to die. She was too badly hurt from the beatings and going over the falls into the rocks below!"

Silence, everyone staring at him as one slowly turned to look at the one still on the ground.

"Dapple? You said she ran away."

"She was boxed for several days from the injuries on her skin. Then she was chased, she came over the falls in front of me, I dove in and almost drowned getting her out but she was too badly damaged. The fall ws too extreme" Ianto said angrily "They think they can save the baby but I take it you don't want it."

"No. Not ours. She lay with one from down there. That horse thief!" someone shouted "We don't want his spawn up here infecting our children with filth!"

"Blue?" Ianto blinked with surprise "It's his baby? Ah …. Really?"

"We do not know. She would not say who she laid with…said he forced himself on her and she was broken but she had gone seeking one to lay with like a dog in heat… but … she knew the rules. A bonding not agreed to by the elders is not a godly one." Tuck nodded.

"A baby. A little baby … born form such violence and … no chance?" Ianto sighed "You simply cast it out as it is not what you agreed to? That is … that is not what I believe in."

"then you take it" Tuck said firmly "If you believe it is worthy of redemption for the sins of its construction. You take such a beast into your home."

Ianto sighed and looked around "How do I get home? Can someone point the direction to fucking fall in?"

"Let me take you" Honour offered sadly seeing the anger in Ianto's face "After all you have done for us … I am sorry such bad blood comes now. See? A curse, such a baby. A curse comes with it in the afterbirth."

"Bullshit. It's not even born yet, not breathed the air you are poisoning with your hate for it." Ianto pulled his arm back from the man he had thought a friend "Don't' worry. I will not seek your friendship again. Now I see why the townsfolk tried to warn me off you all. They were right. You don't need anything but your mountain. But know this… I remember my Gram, remember her telling me… where I come from … we belong to the dirt. Not the other way around. From the dirt we come, to the dirt we return and in between … we can ether shine like a diamond or stink like fucking mud!"

The leaders took a step back and Ianto seethed, cursing them in Welsh as he slipped and fell, grinding his teeth as he staggered down the trail in whatever diction he could. Down was good. Right?

"Ianto, wait" Honour ran after him, now afraid for him as he saw that Ianto was injured.

Back at the box Tuck turned to another elder who was sucking her cheeks in, then she looked at him long and hard "He is the one the Stag visits?"

"Yes mother. He is the one. I have seen it … he has touched it's face."

She sighed as she looked at the two bedraggled men on the ground and shook her head.

"Perhaps… perhaps he is right. The curse was not thrown away over the falls. Perhaps he had just revived it in the blood he has left in the dirt" she turned to walk slowly back to her hut as the others all looked at one another with fear.

She never spoke of such things.

Unless they were true.


	9. Chapter 9

9

Ianto somehow made it to the water knowing he could follow it to the falls, and then home.

"Fuck off Honour. I am not angry at you just so disappointed right now. Please" Ianto sighed, turning to face him, the blood on his face now like a mask "Fuck off back to your kin. I will go to mine and never come here again."

"Ianto, please. Please, forgive us. They are foolish and do not all listen to the gods ... they do not know the difference between the wind in the leaves and a whispers of learning. Please, do not cast us out from your world."

"I didn't" Ianto said sullenly "You did. Take. Take. Take. I guess next you will take Mica's horse back. fine. I will find another. I will not stop the fishing … not the children's fault this has happened but … I would rather the adults stop walking across my dirt now."

"Ianto" Honour sighed sadly as Ianto slid down the steps in his arse, then Honour slowly turned to walk back up the mountain, each step feeling heavier as he felt the world seem to pull away from him.

By the time he had reached the gates to his village he knew they were in trouble.

.

.

.

.

.

Ianto had washed his face and changed his clothing, appalled to find bruises from his ordeal. Thank god the kids were still on their respective trips so he sat in the shade of the trees of his back yard glaring at the mountain for a long time.

Then he heard a vehicle and sighed as Gray arrived home, David racing inside with a quick yell at his uncle in greeting, not even looking to see the bruises on his face.

"What happened to you?" Gray asked with horror as he looked.

"Fell in the stream" Ianto answered, not wanting world war three to start as Gray would probably go Rambo or some shit. Mind you, nice to know he would.

That night Ianto closed the curtains and didn't look up the mountain.

.

.

.

.

"Well … it's a boy"

"It is?" Ianto asked, pouring the coffee for the Sherriff who was settled at the table with his hat on his knee.

"Tiny. Like a skinned rat. She's died."

Ianto sat, unsure what to say now as he felt ill.

"I went told them, tried and reason with them." He finally admitted.

"Why you look like Mike Tyson came out of retirement?" the Sherriff snorted "Could 'a told you that would happen. Should not have gone up there. We have a truce. They don't come down. We don't go up."

"Didn't. Two young fuckers saw me at the steam and attacked me. Took me up there for some reckoning." Ianto snarled "I beat their fucking hides! Told them all to fuck themselves and I think I also told them to go to hell a few times getting down the mountain again."

"Well … fuck" the Sherriff blinked with shock.

"They said the baby was from someone in town. They suspected Blue but the girl never said who raped her. Impure. They called the baby a monster. Like it was to blame. I told them they were fuckers. They told me to keep the baby meself. Can you believe that? Like a stray puppy."

"Well … you could." The Sherriff offered softly "Since you found her. It. Him I mean. You are on the medical files, you paid the bloody bill at the hospital … technically you could take him. We do it all the time. Find a family for one of their changelings and put into a place of normality."

Ianto stared at him with shock now.

"Take what?" Jack said as he came through the back door with his bags.

"Ianto here found a pregnant girl in the falls. Pulled her out but she died. The baby didn't and the tribe up there said he could have it as they don't want it back. I think he should give it a go. The gods clearly dropped it into his lap, right?"

"What happened to your face?" Jack demanded, looking at the bruises.

"Fell."

"Some fall … did you bounce a few fucking times?" Jack spluttered "GRAY!"

"Was not here. Remember? You told he could take David." Ianto sighed "Look .. I didn't die. I didn't' lose a limb. It's just bruising."

"So? Wanna go look at the naked rodent child?" the Sherriff asked.

"Stop calling him that" Ianto snapped, then sighed "sorry. Not your fault. Sorry. I guess we should at least see the poor little blighter."

"Maybe think of a name. Baby Wilder seems a bit harsh" the Sherriff rose and Jack dropped his bags in the corner of the room. Clearly coming with.

Ianto didn't even have the energy to fight let along decide such a big thing.

After all… really?

.

.

.

.

"So pale" Jack whispered as he held the little waif in his arms, marvelling at the tiny finger and so …so tiny fingernails. So pink against the white skin.

"Albino"

"What?" Ianto glanced up with shock "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Mild but … clear. Not enough to cause major issues although his eyesight will have to be monitored. Sunlight can be a devil of a thing but I understand you already argue with that beast" the doctor smiled at Ianto "The absence of melanin results in abnormal development of eyes and leads to problems with focusing, and depth perception. As you can see, his eyes are not pink as with some, they have the palest of blue in them, almost … well almost like water in a creek."

"Yes" Ianto sighed softly "water seems to be all around him."


	10. Chapter 10

10

"Rhaeadr" Ianto said as he and Jack sat in the waiting room filing out screeds of paper.

"Hader?"

"Ray-a-der" Ianto said slowly "You say it like … Rider. I guess. It means Waterfall in Welsh."

"Rhaeadr" Jack repeated. "I like it. Sort of like Rhiannon."

Ianto smiled as he saw that Jack got it connection. Rhiannon and the waterfall that both brought this child to them. With a nod Jack went back to the form "But I want to pick the middle name."

"OK" Ianto said with surprise "not even hitched and I'm knocked off and child locked?"

Jack grinned as he finished a signature with a flourish and leaned back "Wonderful isn't it? You know ... I was going to talk to you about kids then … well. I fucked up. Then Rhia and it seems like … well. You know."

"With such an eloquent explanation, how could I not" Ianto drolled.

Jack snorted with glee.

"Rhaeadr Jefferson …"

"Excuse me?"

Jack snorted and Ianto saw the fool was paying around so he snatched the piece of paper and looked at the writing.

Rhaeadr Hopeful Harkness-Jones.

"Hopeful?"

"Yes. So he always remembers he came from Hope. Is of Hope and needs Hope. Beyond Hope and must be hopeful."

Ianto rolled it around in his head for a while "Well … OK. Maybe I like it. Harkness-Jones though … you don't think … Jones-Harkness?"

"Whoa!" Jack snatched back the paper "When we wed, I will be the groom! I mean… I will ask, I will propose. So .. my name first."

"Well, I guess I did ask for that. But I also asked for that proposal" Ianto winked as he rose to hand in the papers "Rhaeadr had better have good spelling skills with the terrible choices we are making."

"Start as we mean to go on!" Jack clapped his hands together as Ianto laughed softly, shaking his head at him with amusement.

Yes.

Let's go on … together.

.

.

.

.

.

Ianto was sitting in the long grass thinking over the last few days, the commotion behind him making him sigh as he turned to see to his horror that Jack was opening the large double stock gates.

"Cariad … the horse is still here!" he called out.

"I know. Gray has it. Gotta let the truck in with the hi-ab."

"Hi-ab?"

Ianto watched as the large transport truck rumbled into the field, and came to a stop in the middle. Smack… bang… middle. The he saw what was on the back and he gasped with shock and delight. Jack motioned it closer to the house, now it was a third away from the house instead of half way … much better.

"They are doing up the town square and this old band rotunda was going to be smashed for firewood. Can you believe that?" Jack shouted gleefully "I thought … better than the little one me and Grey were gonna buy kitset … Ianto needs a shade house for the summer while in his bloody thinking field. Also … Rye will need a little play place as he can't be out in the sun either so … what. Why that face? I can call him Rye!"

"Like Rye bread?"

"I can!" Jack pouted.

Ianto sighed as he admitted "I sort of do in my head too. Wow. It's … big!"

"We can get shade cloth for the sides, like curtains that can fold back and tie at the supports. Then when he's out here in the bright light we can close them to protect his sensitive skin and eyesight. Maybe a little pathway covered? What do you think?"

"I think you are going way overboard with this. What if they do not let us take him? Or change their minds and take him off us …or…"

"Hey. I am Jack fucking Harkness. Famous movie star. Come on … they would not dare have the bad publicity of snatching a little poor waif from this paradise!" Jack laughed "Besides. The adoption papers came through this morning, why I was in town."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"Hey Tiger … I am telling you now. Just picked them up. Come on … we can sign them in front of the Sherriff and he will drop them back at the court house for us" Jack pointed and Ianto saw the Sherriff waving at him from beside Gray.

"So you have this all worked out do you?" Ianto smiled softly.

"Yes. We all fall but we get up again. Rye was born falling into our laps and now … now we teach him that Hope grows." Jack drew Ianto in and kissed him with as much passion as he could with people watching, knowing Ianto's dislike for that sort of thing.

Ianto responding was lovely.

.

.

.

.

.

"He's tiny" Gray whispered like talking loudly might shatter the baby into little pieces. He was watching the bub in his arms with rapt attention "Look at his lashes. My god, they are white!"

"His hair will be too, once it gets thick enough" Ianto whispered back and Gray drew his fingers over the tiny skull, grinning as he felt the invisible strands.

"He's perfect" Gray sighed "Damned perfect."

"Yes. Damned and perfect. Like he was made for this family" Jack agreed as Ianto rose and looked out the back window, checking on the horse that was leaning against the rotunda to scratch its arse on. Then he saw movement along the tree line and smiled as the Stag calmly wandered out from the shade to look towards the house, bow and step away.

A fine line between damned and blessed I think.


	11. Chapter 11

11

The baby was asleep with two very rapt Harkness men watching over him, the kids were at school showing everyone pictures of their new sibling and Ianto was painting the rotunda. It was white already so the ivy and rambling rose he was adding was so cute that he knew the shade cloth had to be white as well. Muslin cloth perhaps. Some white cane furniture inside it … maybe a slash of rose pink inside here and there. Some bean bags?

Ianto knew someone was behind him and he deliberately did not respond as he said "Careful. The dog will get you."

"She's asleep"

Ianto turned to look at Honour and then down at the dog and he sighed "damn. That's what you get when you pay your security in dog bones."

"I have your pocket knife" Honour said softly "I tried to return it a few times but you were not home."

"The baby was sickly while we sorted his formula out and I was spending time at the hospital with him" Ianto sighed, accepting the knife and slipping it into his pocket, "Thanks. My sister gave this to me. I had thought it gone."

"What happened up there… it was not right. The elders were not happy that you were treated like that … the youngsters were punished ya know"

"I guess" Ianto shrugged "Not my concern is it."

"Ianto … this has caused a rift. Sorry … rifts are rarely a good thing. They want to apologise, mend it. If it is possible, they want the waters clear." Humour said with a grimace.

"Well .. I am not welcome up there.. after that welcome I NEVER want to set foot up there again. But … they can come down and we can have a polite conversation" Ianto sighed "I guess so. If I am here … I do have a newborn now."

"How is… he?"

"Perfect."

"The girl's grandmother … she would like to see for herself .. the old woman is convinced there was something off with the entire thing. Someone set her grandchild up or something. We hope her seeing the baby will convince her there was no foul play."

"Like… a water sprite or woodland creature took advantage of the girl? This baby is a thing of the other worlds?" Ianto asked, amused now.

"Can we?"

"Tomorrow, this time. I will be in here doing some fluffing. I will have him in a basket for a peek. My partner will be here too because he will think you are coming to take him. Maybe his brother too. That's the rules. The more of you... the more of us." Ianto said firmly "Any silly business and that's it."

.

.

.

.

Rye was asleep, Jack sitting with Gray like stern bodyguards as the baby lay sleeping behind their chairs, their arms folded. Just needed matching sunglasses. Ianto saw them coming, slowly and loudly as they made sure to make noise.

"Greetings" Tuck called out "We come to talk!"

"Welcome" Ianto replied "I am prepared to listen."

This pleased them as they entered and chose seats, Ianto sitting next to Jack and placing a hand on his knee to calm him as he man seemed ready to snatch their child and run, even as he knew Ianto was right. They had to live next to these people, they could not risk a snatch-n-grab when they least expected it.

"Right. Coffee? Tea?" Ianto asked "Iced tea?"

He motioned at the set out refreshments, more than one noting the glasses and matching pitcher painted in roses that matched the ones he was painting on the building. Once that was done Ianto sat back and eyeballed the old woman who sat wringing her hands, her hair full of feathers, crystals and ribbons.

After a while he sighed and reached behind the two men, lifting up the small bundle and placing it in her arms. She looked down and made a small noise of shock.

"I named him Rhaeadr. It means Waterfall in the language of my people" Ianto said firmly "Rhaeadr Hopeful Harkness-Jones. Harkness for my partner here, Jones for me. When we officially bond we will make our names the one. So our son will have the same last name."

"He looks like Feifel" she whispers to another one "Look … those little cheeks."

"But he died before she … did he?" the other one replied "This cannot be his."

"Rhaeadr is premature. He would have been conceived on …. the full moon of February last." Ianto said calmly "Was he dead then?"

"No. No. He died… two weeks after the full. A hunting accident, his wife… she … it looks like him. He was getting into the young girls, stalking them. Remember, Flea and Hendry had to warn him about it. When they came back from the hunting trip without him we accused them of doing something to him, their baby sister crying that he had touched her" another hissed "surely not… he could not have got her alone…"

"Does not matter. She said she was raped. She said the baby was not from down here but you all beat her, threw her away and killed her. Might as well cut her throat with your own hand, throwing her over the falls like that. Now you have seen him, hand him back" Ianto reached for his son and that is when Rye decided to open his eyes and stare up at his Great-grandmother.

"His eyes" she said with wonder "Like water."

"They are the eyes of an old one" Tuck agreed "We seem to have made several mistakes here. Ianto… we… are sorry."

"Agreed" Ianto nodded "And I shall forgive. But you are right, this has changed things and I may forgive but I will not trust you again. Not that easily. Now please give me Rye"

"Rye" the old woman said slowly "Rye. Rye Whiskey was my Pa's favourite drop. Rye Whiskey Moonshine is our family's personal best."

"Well … he is my favourite drop" Jack said as he rose and lifted the baby from her arms, leaving them all in no doubt that the visit was over when he walked away into the house.


	12. Chapter 12

12

"You didn't tell them" Jack said without accusation as he watched Ianto pulling on his PJ bottoms for bed "about the Albinism. You didn't tell them."

"Not their business."

"But why did you put that cap in him and cover him like that. You didn't want them to see ... are you ashamed of it?"

Ianto froze and felt that irrational anger then knew he was being touchy and sighed as he sat and reached for Jack's hand.

"They revere the white things out there. That Albino stag I love so much … they worship it as some god. Anything that is born on that mountain with the Albino gene is some sort of …. Talisman. If they knew he was an Albino … born of a dead man … that would be it. I thought he was Blue's. But it was not the dead man they were talking about. I get the feeling he was high up in the tribe if they were accepting of the claims made against him by the young women. They will learn in good time that the child they rejected was one they were probably waiting fro … some prophecy or some shit. Maybe it's wrong to get a perverse pleasure knowing they will go ape-shit. I don't know. I just don't want them to change their minds before things are settled and the ink is dry on those papers."

"Shit. That stag is something they worship? Hope it stays in the trees then, hunting season is starting soon and apparently they come from all over the place to hunt" Jack lay back and groaned with delight in the fresh bedding "I guess he doesn't' get that old without knowing that though."

"Agreed" Ianto smiled "Besides. There is no hunting here, I forbid it. I own the base of the mountain and all along the creek. They would have to trespass at night to get to him anyway, come past us. Apparently the neighbours are the same, we all placed the signs saying this is a No Hunting Zone."

"Good. Those on the mountain need the food themselves, especially as some of those hunting do it for sport, not even for the meat."

"Well .. I do not want to EVER hear a gunshot again" Ianto said as he faced Jack, his shoulder badly scared while not fully healed. Jack rose and walked to him then kissed him more gently, rubbing his back as he held him tight.

He didn't ever want to feel the after effects of a gunshot echoing around the mountain again either.

.

.

.

.

Ianto was standing on the top of the small step-ladder in the rotunda, humming as he painted some woodland scene on the ceiling, the roof becoming a canopy of trees above them. He might not go to the clearing anymore, not since that day he was grabbed, but he wanted Rye to see ... to know where he came from.

"Rhaeadr. Look" Ianto crooned as he worked, looking down with a soft smile that faded as he saw a young boy sitting on the top step of the entrance looking at the baby with open awe. Eleven? Twelve at the most?

"Hello there" Ianto said calmly "And what is your name?"

"Sparrow"

"A good name. A sparrow is small, fast and clever" Ianto smiled as he settled next to the youth "His name is Rhaeadr. It means waterfall."

"Me maw asked me to bring you this" he poked at a box "Me sister was his maw. She died, right?"

"Yes. She is buried over there" Ianto pointed to the far end of the filed "I wanted her close to the mountain. Close to Rye too."

The boy stood and looked over, then walked to the small cross that sat there. Ianto held his breath as he hoped now for what he really wanted to know. The boy returning as Ianto opened the box and looked in at some booties made of rabbit fur, a fox tail and a jar of liquid.

"Rye Whiskey Moonshine. Pa put that in for you too."

"What was her name? Your sister?"

"Rain."

"Rain. He came from water, fell through water and is named for water. How apt" Ianto smiled softly "You know … that's pretty cool."

"His hair is white"

"Yes" Ianto knew it would come out sooner or later and the conversations about things with Jack had helped him see that he had to be ready, no point hiding it when a little toddler with shock white hair would stick out like a sore thump soon enough. Better they get some warning so there was not a sudden argument or any anger. Jack had been right about that "He is blessed. His hair will always be very white, so will his skin. He is what they call Albino. Special."

"Like the guardians?" the boy was fast.

"Yes. Like the Stag … he is also white like that. Touched by the gods I guess. Why he survived the fall. Angels fall from heaven you know … fall to earth." Ianto smiled "Maybe he fell from a cloud?"

The boy laughed softly "Yeah. Like the Frost Man!"

Ianto decided he liked Sparrow "Hungry? I have some food if you like."

"Please"

Ianto opened the cooler that also had some cans of coke in them, handing one to the child who clearly knew what is was by the way his face lit up before opening it. Ianto placed sandwiches and cookies on a plate handing it to the boy and then he sat back to chew his own, checking the little one who was still sleeping. Ianto saw the packet of photos in the bottom of the bag he had not gone through yet and he pulled it out, flicking through them and then handing one to Sparrow "Here. You can have this one, I have more."

Sparrow looked at the picture of his little nephew, the serious eyes and deep pout. He grinned at it with delight. He looked like his old Grandfather.

"Sparrow… you are welcome anytime toy want to come visit your nephew here. He is mine now but … also … yours. Always. Blood is blood." Ianto smiled, then looked up to find Honour there looking a them "Hey. Want a sandwich too?"

"Sparrow. I have been looking for you. Sorry Ianto, he knows we are to leave you alone"

"That's OK. He is blood. Welcome here as are you" Ianto said softly, patting the boy' knee "And now … he is about to wake hungry. Gotta go now, his milk is inside the house"

Ianto scooped up the baby and headed inside, Honour left standing with the boy and a feeling of shame knowing Ianto was walking away from him. He had broken the conversation between the man and boy.

He sighed softly as he looked at the photo of an awake child and also knew things were going to get worse.

The further they fall.


	13. Chapter 13

13

The elders were sitting around the circle, all talking when Sparrow approached, puling at his grandmother's sleeve "Memaw?"

"What child?"

"I gave him the box. He was nice and said I could come visit anytime. Rain had a cross on her grave and flowers too. Right there by the trees. Rhaeadr is so cute." Sparrow gushed "he is so tiny. Did you know Ianto calls him Rye for short? Like our whiskey?"

"That's nice boy. Does he had whiskey coloured hair? Or eyes maybe like his mama? Rain had lovely liquid honey eyes" another old woman called over.

"No, his hair is all white like the rest of him. He's an angel fallen from a cloud and it touched by the gods on the way down. He will always be white. Like the Stag. He is blessed" Sparrow said happily "and his eyes are the colour of the water in the spring. Rhaeadr. It means waterfall."

They stared at him, mute with confusion as he then reached into his pocket "Look. I got a picture of him from Ianto. See? He is loking at us. See? He is an old soul with a frown at our silliness. That's what Ianto says. Rhaeadr has walked this dirt before."

They all took turns staring at the face they all knew, those eyes they all knew and then passed it back with looks of horror.

Yes.

It was the old Brennan they had buried not 12 months past.

.

.

.

.

"Jack? What are you doing?" Ianto asked as he entered the bedroom to find it covered … literally… in flower petals.

"Well … I couldn't decide on a hat" Jack said as he swung around the doorframe for the bathroom and seductively posed himself for Ianto, naked as a jay bird with nothing but a flower pot stuck on his head. "What do you think? Too… terracotta?"

"Jack?" Ianto huffed as he saw the mess all over the floor that would take sooo long to clean up "what the hell?"

"Well … you said a flower pot .. what sort?" Jack asked with wide eye and Ianto felt that dropping of his gut as he finally remembered the quip he had made and he stood waiting as Jack approached… with a terracotta pot on his head and not much else.

"Jack!"

Jack knelt and reached dup for Ianto, hooking his trouser pockets and puling him close so he was practically able to nuzzle his crotch "Ianto. I love you. Love the bones of you … love the shadow you cast and the warmth you fill my life with. Our kids, our home… you. I love you. All that I am is because you push, mould and encourage me. All the while standing there in the shade"

"Jack" Ianto sighed softly, his smile dopey as he reached out to place a finger in the hole on the bottom of the pot, lifting it off his sully bugger's head.

Jack rose to face him "Marry me. Out there, in that rotunda. Stand there and marry me in the shade of that building I got for you. For us. And now … for Rye. Marry me. Make me an honest man. Make me a better man, I know I need never change anything about you as you are exactly what my heart needs to beat."

"Oh Twpsyn" Ianto sobbed as he reached out with the hand not holding the pot, strumming Jack's cheek as he leaned in and kissed him. "Yes."

Jack whooped, throwing his arms up and catching the pot on Ianto's good hand, making it fly through the air and hit the wall with a dull thud that had Ianto laughing as Jack grimaced.

"Hey!" Jack pointed "It didn't break!"

"Well, what goes up must go down but I guess but sometimes it does hold true" Ianto shrugged "Good luck?"

"Yeah!" Jack seized Ianto's' face and kissed him passionately "Great luck! Want the ring?"

"Ring?"

Jack grinned and looked down, Ianto following his gaze and finally seeing the ribbion around Jack's dick and the ring nestled against his ball sack.

Ianto couldn't speak for the laughter screaming from him, doubled over as he shook his head "I guess….i guess….you….do you…. Is it greased?"

"Greased?" Jack blinked, then grinned "Oh. You mean … is it a bow that releases or do you have to … suck the ribbon off? Might be knotted soooooo many times the only way to get it off is with some lube!"

"Wicked man" Ianto shoved Jack back on the bed and kissed him as he reached for the bedside table "I will have to cut to off with my scissors!"

Jack yodelled and wrestled as Ianto pretended to try and get a grip, their laughter filing the house as downstairs Gray and the kids paused their game of snakes and ladders.

The kids shared a grin as Gray sat back and smiled, knowing what was happening up there. Rye snuffled in the bassinette and Gray leaned over to watch the tiny tot's mouth move in a tiny pout then settle once more as he let sleep pull him back under.

"You know … I think we can call the pizza place and order some pizza for later on, then when Jack and Ianto are finished playing up there we can go pick it up while they have Rye" Gray said and head a dull thud of Ianto's shoe hitting the floor as it was thrown back over Jack's shoulder.

"Tell them … an hour" Gray grinned.


	14. Chapter 14

14

Ianto was sitting at the table with the bassinette pulled to the side of him while Jack slept upstairs. Seems Ianto wrecked him a bit.

Gray and the kids were due back with the pizzas and Ianto was reading the paper while trying not to move about too much. The little fella seemed to prefer the quiet to sleep, not loud noises. Ianto surmised his mother did not interact with the louder members of the tribe so little man had grown inside her in silence.

"Evening"

Ianto looked up with a start, almost asleep in the chair and smiled as he waved the Sherriff in "Good evening Paul. Jack is upstairs asleep if you want me to…"

"No, it's OK. Just came to warn you, we have some poachers in the region. We've run them off a few properties, almost caught the fuckers at the McGrevey place over the other side of town. Out of towners, all we know it that it's a white pick-up with spotlights. After anything they can get. Shit a pet donkey. I don't know, thought it was a deer maybe in the half light? The locals are up in arms and they were trying to rally to chase them off so …"

"My white pick-up is best left in the shed for a while and use Ianto's red one while in town this weekend?" Gray grinned as he entered and settled next to Ianto, peering at the baby while the kids fussed with plates and napkins. Yes … Ianto had rules for pizza too.

"You know … it's admirable of you to come home every weekend and spare minute. Does Washington mind all that airfare?" Paul asked with interest.

"Jack gets frequent flier miles" Gray shrugged "But you know … a certain young filly is on at me to consider a career change. You know … wife and family … sort of … well. We will need a nice little place to live, raise some rug rats … you know… if you don't mind me marrying your daughter."

"Really?" Paul lit up "Damn son. That girl is smitten on you, mopes around like a dog without it's bone when you …ah shit … don't' tell her I said it like that!"

"Said what?" Jack asked as he entered the room with no shirt on, leaning over to kiss Ianto.

"I just asked Paul for Bonnie's hand" Gray said with glee and Jack looked at Ianto in surprise.

"I didn't say anything" Ianto said softly, warning Jack that their news had not been shared. Gray had not intentionally stepped on their big moment with his own.

"Say anything about what?" Gray asked as he chose a slice and motioned for Paul to dig in. Five pizzas was a bit of overkill but he wanted to try them all.

"Ianto just agreed to marry me" Jack said happily "Out there in the rotunda."

"Shit. If I had know I …"

"It' OK. Not like you asked her on our day. Besides … a whole different deal with a bride. I remember Rhiannon … scary shit!" Ianto hissed low so the kids didn't hear "I swear to god. She was ready to cut someone."

They laughed and settled, Gray sighing happily "I will ask her tonight. Taking her to the old drive-in they revamped with the 3D projectors. We are seeing Rocky Horror Picture Show."

"Love that one" Jack grinned.

"Me too" Paul said, surprising all of them "Meatloaf was hilarious in it. Apparently he couldn't ride the motorbike and crushed it, almost killed himself."

Rye made a small noise and Ianto smiled, lifting the baby up to his shoulder and letting him drape there like a large wet towel. "There, there. It's hot is it?"

"He's hot?"

"Clammy. Can you turn on the air conditioning please?"

Jack moved to comply as Paul leaned in to coo softly to the baby, those eyes sooo clear it was like looking into glasses of spring water. It tickled Paul every time..

"So. The paperwork is final, it's all done right? I got the notifications and all. This little bit is now officially your son. You fellas gonna have a party? I mean … wet the baby's head or whatever. I know some of the townsfolk are dying to see him. You keep him cloistered away here and they all want to fuss. They are getting to like you lot, ya know."

"Really? A stuck up toff like me?" Ianto raised an eyebrow and Paul looked at him, then started to laugh softly.

"Well … you don't miss much do you son." He sighed "Yeah, they do feel bad for misjudging you, then the Blue debacle. Seriously … they all know about this one and the rare times you take him to town he's all bundled up and hidden in that front pack like a mama bear protecting her young. They are too scared to come over for a peek for fear you will chew them a new arsehole. Your resting bitch face is too strong."

"The Force is string in this one" Jack said dreamily and they laughed softly again.

"Well … maybe you are right. I do hold him a bit tightly to me. But he is special. Delicate … maybe … well. I will try. I need a little baby carriage of something though, not a lot of places to shop." Ianto frowned.

"They are having a Baby and Me afternoon next weekend… here. I got the flyer in my pocket somewhere" the man mad a show of looking for it like all sheriffs carry those things about and Jack smiled as he watched Ianto move closer with interest "Here it is son. It's one of those … Whatcha call them. Expos. They have displays, stalls and such. They do it twice a year. The neighbouring towns and a few companies from the city come, fill the local hall with stuff and you can shop up, order stuff from the big smoke… you know. Browse."

Ianto took the flyer and peered at it as Jack saw their son's first official outing about to happen.

Secretly he was relieved. Ianto was scared about people's reactions to a Wilder child but he hoped desperately tht it would not be a shit show. I mean … seriously. Look at him. Who would not fall in love with that ethereal face?

He looked just like a porcelain doll.


	15. Chapter 15

15

Ianto had decided to go back to the side of the creek, wanting some sketches of the dappled water and finally feeling calm enough to go back to the place he had lost his happy feeling. Like reclaiming the field, he wanted this back too. The Springs.

He settled to draw and was soon lost in the world of make-believe as he found himself adding nymphs to the rocks and sprites dancing in the wild flower bed. He added some glitter to the white paint, making it a bright pearl that he simply dotted here and there like fairy dust. The entire thing starting to become a child's dream.

Tuck stood watching from a distance, another old one beside him with his hand on Tuck's arm as they watched Ianto. Then Ianto stated to sing and the world seemed to stop. His haunting voice rising and falling like the wind in the boughs, both men looking up with wonder as the trees seemed to dance in time to the haunting melody being sung in a strange language. His Mama's lullaby.

Finally Ianto's voice faded away and he stood, stretching as he breathed deeply and then turned to look at the two men, then he looked down and froze, his eyes widening as something moved in the grass.

The two men followed his gaze and Tuck went to step towards Ianto with horror, the older man seizing him to hold him back as the long dark snake moved along the ground towards the water. Ianto's eyes rose to meet Tuck's.

"Don't move" Tuck said softly "It's a Cotton Mouth. Deadly … don't draw attention."

Ianto made a small noise as he stood with his hands out like he might catch it if it tried to fly at him, alien style. The all watched it as it slowed and stopped, turning as if to look at Ianto. Tuck tried to push the other man off, struggling to pull his knife at the same time. He cursed himself for not having his rifle that he had left back a the top of the falls as not to upset Ianto who had made it clear that he hated guns.

Then there was an explosion of noise from Ianto's left and he slowly turned his head as Sprit cantered into the clearing, his head high and his front hooves striking the soil as he pounded the snake into the ground with open malice.

It seemed to go on for a long time but was probably less than a minute, then the stag stepped back panting and snorting as he checked the remains of the snake, Ianto finally shaking himself from his shock.

"Spirit" he whispered "Thank you. Christ. Thank you handsome."

The Stag tuned to him and bowed his head than turned and took off back into the foliage, disappearing like he had never been there.

Ianto crouched and produced his knife to poke at the mush "Well … shit. He sure didn't like that snake did he?"

"Are you ok boy?" Tuck called softly.

"Fine. I'm fine Tuck" Ianto rose and wiped his knife on the bottom of his jeans, then put the knife away.

"This is Ice. One of the senior elders" Tuck finally remembered why he was there "We are having a celebration of the Harvest Moon and I know you will not come up but … we do bring it down the mountain to the springs where we bathe in the moonlight and give thanks. Will you come?"

Ianto looked at the old man.

"You and your man." The old man finally grunted "It is a time of peace, cleansing and renewal."

"Well … given the past year I could do with a fresh stat." Ianto agreed "I will not go up the mountain but … I will talk to Jack and if he is willing, we will meet you at the top of the falls, at the springs."

"Good. Good" Tuck grinned, the old man nodding as he showed satisfaction.

"Oh, and Tuck?"

Tuck raised his eyebrows.

"The one that has been spotlighting around the top of the falls at night … please tell him to stop. No hunting there. Not that close to Spirit. Him and his mate like to rest around there and I do not want blood my side of the water."

"Of course. We did not allow any hinting. We will talk to our people and if anyone is trespassing we will find out who" Tuck frowned "We want peace between us."

.

.

.

.

"So … they didn't sanction the spotlights?" Jack asked as he took a forkful of spaghetti from his plate and lifted it to his mouth.

"No. He looked genuinely pissed. I believe him"" Ianto agreed as he sat to check the baby in the bassinette by the table, the tiny tot sleeping with his arms thrown above his head.

"You eating?"

"Ate something earlier"

"Tiger … humour me?"

Ianto sighed and accepted a mouthful from Jack's fork, sitting back to hum around it. Jack did season it right. Jack ate mouthful to mouthful in the hopes that he could get Ianto to … five forks in and Ianto cleared his throat, rising to move the bassinette with the comment that those dishes will not do themselves.

Jack sighed as he ate the rest of his meal watching Ianto's back.

He had a feeling that ws the only thing he had eaten since the energy bar at breakfast while the children were watching him.

What was worrying him?


	16. Chapter 16

16

Jack and Gray had headed into town with the kids and bub. The pizza shop must be loving this family as Ianto begrudgingly agreed to it again this week. Of course, Bonnie being there to meet them as in incentive too I guess.

Gray would move out soon, the two of them clearly about to move in together if the phone conversations were anything to go by and Ianto just hoped they remembered a wedding, this place a bit weird about that. Clearly two men could live together in sin but there was clear displeasure in the two that they thought should wed first. Ianto found it all so funny. Little towns are weird. He had been asked several times his week if Gray had popped the question yet. Bonnie and Gray seemed to be deliberately hiding the fact even if she wore the ring in plain sight.

He ws still pondering this while changing into his PJs when he heard it.

Like a clap of thunder that rolled around the mountain and he was off running without a second thought, racing for the falls as he prayed that whoever was shooting tonight was not anywhere near his stag. His hand had slapped on the hallway table as he had shoved his feet into Jack's boots, his fear driving him as he swept a handful of things from the sideboard with the torch.

He burst though the tree line into the interior, slowing as he finally realised he would be running into guns and he took a knee, taking deep breaths to calm himself then he heard a faint whoop. Fuckers. He rose and pushed on, still hoping against hope Spirit and his family were not in the area tonight, hopefully they were higher up with the full moon. He checked what he had in his hands. He left the torch there on the ground, the moonlight better now as he hoped for some stealth.

He found the poachers in the clearing, standing over a deer and they were high-fiving as they boasted it's crown. To his relief he heard one yell that it was a twelve pointer. Not his. Not his boy. Thank fuck. Still … one of the herd. Damn it all. Maybe even one of Spirit's adult children felled tonight in a place where it was supposed to have been safe.

"What the hell are you doing!"

Ianto looked up with shock as Tuck stepped out of the far tree line, stropping towards the men "Buckley Everly, you know damned well you cannot poach here!"

"Ain't poaching you old fart. It's hunting season, even got a fucking permit!" the fat man snarled back.

Ianto locked in the name, looking to the other two younger ones who may well be younger brothers or even sons.

"This mountain is protected, no hunting. You know that, fuck off." Tuck spat, "We aint playing! You and your boys need to leave!"

"Aintcha!" the man leered, his jowls wobbling as he laughed at the old man "You and whose army?"

Ianto watched two more Wilders melt from the shadows, these men young, virile and knifed. Shit. Ianto watched as they stalked into the moonlight and the young man in the orange hinting cap laughed, swinging the barrel of his gun towards one as he shouted "A knife to a gun fight Paw!"

A son.

"Hold still Henry!" Buckley said calmly "Terry, you get the other one."

The other gun rose and they stood in a strange stand-off. Guns on men. Ianto was not having this bullshit ta very much and he stormed from the shadows into the clearing, walking with confidence through the two young men who were busy eyeballing the two with knives, not even registering the pale movement as Ianto in his welsh skin seemed to glow in the moonlight and he easily made it to Buckley, his knife from his snatch back at home making a soft 'swick' noise as the blade flicked out and by the time Buckley registered the strange noise the blade was tucked into the fold of fat that made his neck wobble.

"Good evening Mister Everly. It appears you are trespassing on my land and I am a mite pissed at this invasion. You know … I do not share the things I worked hard for and I protect the things I earn. Your boys here … young strapping lads but are they man enough to pull those triggers while your arterial blood sprays their faces do you think?"

"What the …" the man yelped as the blade tickled.

"Careful, it's sharp" Ianto hissed "And so am I. Get the fuck off my land, I will be telling Paul about this and be sure, you will be issued with trespass notices. Do you hear me? I will yell from the rooftops of this little town that you came onto my land and shot one of MY deer. Oh yes … poaching. You are just a yellow bellied, good for nothing piece of poaching shit and if you do not move from my sight I shall be forced to take back."

"What?" the man whimpered as Tuck took a step closer, his eyes firmly locked on the pale wraith in front of him, Ianto so angry that his teeth were flashing as well.

"You spilled blood on my ground. You sullied the dirt. Do I need some of yours to even it out? Your offering to please me… which child do you love most? Hmmm? Can you chose? Which do you love most? Tell me … I shall maim the lesser of the two. His mama may cry but the debt will be paid. An ear? His cheek?"

Finally the man regained his senses and struggled as he was released from Ianto's grip, looking at his gun that was now in the old man's hands as Tuck snatched it with ease.

"Right. Fuck off" Tuck snarled with anger making his hands shake "I'm old and I'm angered. Best move before I accidently shoot you, ya fat fucker!"

"That's MY gun!"

"Then come take it mother fucker!"

Long after the men had fled Ianto stood in the moonlight, his blade tightly clasped in his hand watching the darkness until the headlights showed their movement along the main road then he turned to Tuck "Give me the gun for the sheriff. Take this offering back to your people. He was of the mountain, one of Sprit's. He needs to go back to the mountain. Feeding your people is the only way he can have worth now."

"Thank you" Tuck said softly as the two men lifted the deer and started to retreat, then Ianto realised he must look terrifying there in his glory. PJ pants on but still … naked in his mind.

He chuckled nervously and retreated too.


	17. Chapter 17

17

Jack and the family arrived home to find Paul's Prowler parked to one side and Jack glanced at Gray who was already exiting the vehicle to race inside to greet his soon-to-be father-in-law.

Ianto was at the table with Paul, Ianto in a bathrobe and both men nursing large mugs of coffee. The first thing Gray noticed was the gun on the table and he went to take it off before the kids saw it.

"Go pop that in the Prowler would you please boy?" Paul said softly "I know where to return that along with a flea in his ear."

"I hope so" Ianto sighed "I am not pleased."

"No. I know. I will issue a citation for poaching on private land. Everyone knows you have a no hinting policy. I will make sure, a reminder in the public newsletter this week maybe." Paul rubbed his face then grinned "Did you really make him squeal?"

"More like a squeak that went on for a few seconds" Ianto smiled back "Gods, he is fat"

"His Daddy was a fat bastard too, you know … hello princess" the man rose as Mica entered the house, her face flushed as she proudly carried some pizzas and David followed with a bag of extras.

"Oh gods, you let them order more?" Ianto gasped.

"Come on Uncle, they have the bestest garlic bread" David snorted pulling out a chair that his sister promptly clambering onto, then he pulled out another "Can we have glasses for or soda pop please?"

Ianto knew Jack was waiting for an explanation so he sighed and said calmly "Some men poached on the mountain tonight and shot a deer."

"Spirit?" Mica asked with horror.

"No darling. Not my Spirit. Bit one of his sons. A young buck. I was very angry and me and some of the mountain folk had words with the men, I took one of their gun off them and made them leave. Paul is here to make sure I am OK and to tell us he will tell them off" Ianto reached out and patted her hand.

"They are not allowed on our mountain!" she bristled as she glared out the window at the darkness and mountain beyond "It's forbidden!"

"And I will give them a thick ear Missy" Paul laughed loving this little spitfire.

"Right, now. I am famished!" Ianto said as he chose a slice of chicken and apricot, biting into it and moaning with delight as he sat back, the cheese still melty. Jack placed dwn serviettes and watched with surprise as Ianto then chose a meat lovers. Ianto then ate one of each pizza slices, then some garlic bread and as Jack watched with wide eyes he chose some fries and sat back to munch happily, not once wiping his mouth or getting up to place food aside.

Wow.

"Ianto?"

Ianto looked out the back door to find Tuck standing in the porch light, his hand raised in greeting. "Tuck, please. Come in."

"You give me leave to enter?"

"Don't be silly. I never said you were not allowed in my home again, come. Anytime, remember? Come in. Want a slice?" Ianto waved at the table and the old man entered, seeing Paul and nodding then shooting to the chair next to Ianto. He looked over the food with interest and chose a chicken and apricot slice, looking at it closely before taking a bite.

"Mmmmmmmmm, what…..oh. Wow."

"I know. I have tried them all and believe that one is the best" Ianto agreed, "Here. Try the garlic bread. I am partial to that but cannot have too much as garlic does not always agree with my belly."

Tuck ate as Ianto chose another slice of his favourite pizza, Jack now happily filling glasses.

"I know you will not want the venison as you do not seem to like rich foods but the women want to know if they can make you a gift from the hide" Tuck finally spoke. "sharing."

"Ok. Ah… sure. I don't see why not. If it pleases them to do o. Yes. I've not had anything made of deer pelt before" Ianto smiled.

"You don't smoke, so do not need a tobacco pouch" he frowned at Ianto.

Ianto rose and returned with something, holding out his hand "Here. This is my pocket watch. Well, one of them. I collect them. Time is important to me. This one does not have a case. See this one here?"

Ianto showed him another from his pocket and opened the case, then closed it. "Most clip shut but tht one is old, broken. I still like it and hate throwing it away so if they want to make a little pouch for it … I would like that."

"Ah. Useful and interesting" Tuck said with a nod of his head "Do you have a favourite bird?"

"Bird?"

"In case they want to add a couple of feathers to the toggle or something."

"Oh. No, not really although that eagle that likes to come down and fish sometimes is cheeky."

"Eagle?"

Ianto got out his phone and showed them some shots of a bald eagle so close he could touch it, sunning itself on rocks "See? Cheeky. His mate doesn't come anymore, think she is nesting somewhere."

"Holy shit. That's a bald eagle son. We don't get those around here anymore, not for years … send me that. I'll go give a copy to our local bird expert. She will shit herself!" Paul crowed.

Tuck was again shown that they needed to rebuild with this man.

The mountain had chosen him already.


	18. Chapter 18

18

Ianto was in the store looking at party favours as Mica's little birthday treat grew closer. He had promised her two or three friends for a sleepover and without telling her, he had cleaned out his studio's back area and was going to set it up like a little enchanted house. While the kids were at school Jack and Gray were currently getting some beds set up as they knew she would push it and have maybe four? With David allowed a buddy to stay so he could escape the pink madness they would have at least seven or eight kids in the house if David bucked for two… not counting Jack.

"Why hello there. I do not believe we have met"

Ianto turned to find a huge woman bearing down in him in a Mumu type gown with her ham-like arms pumping. He blinked with confusion as he had no idea who this was, even as she clearly felt he should and as she got closer he suddenly had a thought and took a step back "Mrs Everly?"

"yes!"

"Ah. I met your son the other night, and your grandboys."

"You did?" she shone "lovely little mites, ain't they. Gonna be quite big men when they is finished growing. Just like their pappy."

"Yes. I am Ianto Jones, the one who had the knife to your son's throat." Ianto replied with the same smile in place "You know … the one upset about them poaching on my land and killing one of my pet deer."

The entire store stopped as the woman took in a breath and hissed "How dare you. Do you know who I am?"

"Yes. I believe I did call you by name madam. And now you know who I am. See? Easy. You are the mother of a man who is teaching his sons how to break the law like he does and I am the man who made him squeal like a pig while he ran away."

Someone started to cough, no doubt to hide laughter as she took another step towards him "How fucking dare you speak to me like that. I am a pillar of this community, a good god fearing woman …"

"Oh well. There you go. I am a Pagan. I don't believe in your god I am afraid. I believe in many" Ianto smiled as he patted the bundle hidden in Jack's Great Coat "I don't believe in hell, lucky for your son. I do not forgive that easily either. Please let your son know that the Sheriff has his rifle and will be returning it along with the citations."

She snarled and took another step towards him as he said loudly "One more step and I shall be forced to defend myself madam. You have me backed against the chiller with no way to get around you. If you threaten my child in any way I will put you on your fucking great arse!"

"That's enough Sue-Anne!" someone shouted "He has a baby there!"

"The Wilder Bastard" she spat. Yes, literally spat in Ianto's' face and he was about to respond when a loud slap echoed around the store, Bonnie suddenly there with her hand raised for a second shot if need be.

"Get away from him you bitch!" she roared "Ianto is not the one in the wrong here. We all know that mountain is off limits. Your son and his spawn are lucky Ianto was a fair man or the Wilders might have wound up with them instead of the deer they killed!"

"Sue-Anne!"

Paul was walking along the aisle "Move. Now! I have your boy at the office and he's putting up a wailing to-do for you. Come on, you want to bail him? Or do I get your sister-in-law to come bail you all out. Mildred will LOVE that one for the next church service!"

The woman finally waddled away and Ianto let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding, opening the coat to find his son looking up at him with huge eyes. "Hey little mouse. It's OK."

"Oh my lord. Look at him, isn't he adorable!" a woman gasped, moving closer "Awwww…what a little darling!"

Ianto made a choice, one of many he knew he would have to make as a father and he unclipped the baby, handing him to the woman "Raeder. It's Welsh for Waterfall. I call him Rye mostly. Snot, Mouse and in the middle of the night I mostly call him the Shrieker."

"Oh dear lord. He is such a little angel" she clucked, more women appearing and an older man from the butchery came around the side, putting down the knife in his hand and wiping his hands hurriedly, then moving to peer over the woman's shoulder with a soppy face.

"My nephew and niece are mine now, since their mother died. I went from a single man to a father of three practically overnight. They are wonderful though" Ianto sighed.

"Oh, the little girl who skips and dances. Mica. Such a pretty name."

"Her Mama and me … Welsh. Our parents ….went…. when were just kids and we went through the foster system … badly. Finally she got wed and he wanted to come to America. She got him to bring me too, I finished my schooling here … but … we never forgot out roots. Mind you … I do love it here. This little piece of paradise is it's own small world, don't you think?"

"Oh yes. We agree" a woman with bright pink hair laughed, her hand on the baby's back "come on aunty, let me have a hold now."

And that was how Rye got fans.


	19. Chapter 19

19

The party was underway, children spewing from doorways like little terrorists as Ianto found sitting in one place was preferable to trying to walk around while they were still in the excited phase of the sleepover.

David had wangled two friends, Mica had five actually … making the poor little house burst at the seams with nine….ah…well …. Really eleven children who knew better and Jack and Gray roared and screamed while racing around as well.

Rye took it all well, wide eyes as the bay watched them running past, clinging tightly to Ianto's' shirt for comfort and Ianto knew he would seen snap once the cap guns came out, not fair when they were all enjoying themselves so he took his little one outside to the cool air of the coming evening. He walked to his 'retreat' as the rotunda was now being called, settling in there with a blanket over the bub on his chest and a book. It was lovely that the solar lights worked so well and by the time "FOOOD" was being screamed he knew Bonnie was there with the stuff she was bringing from work as well as the pizzas.

Net time he looked up Jack was there, smiling down at him "Hey handsome. Gotta eat."

Ianto smiled as he shifted in the seat, wahtcing jack place donw a plateof food and a tall glass of orange juice. He chose a slice of pizza and started to chew thoughtfully, hping to appease the man but Jack erched on the edge of the low siding to wathc him.

"The girls are deciding if the little room you have for them is a fairy house or princess castle. The boys are happy with the toy airplanes. They are building them like crazy. Where the hell did you got those kits?" Jack asked, the kitset planes something Ianto knew would go down well. Good thing he got ten.

"Mr Southeran had them out back, when I said about the party he showed them to me. Lovely man, did you know he lost two boys in the military?" Ianto asked "He has a daughter left."

Jack canted his head. "South… really? You ARE making friends. He's a bit standoffish."

"Just doesn't like strangers. Protective of his little town" Ianto nodded "Loves Rye. Kept calling him Rye Bean. I don't think you get Rye in beans, the Rye grass is from a seed but he seemed to think it was right."

Jack laughed softly "Maybe it's a new jellybean flavour yet to take of?"

Ianto joined the laughter then sighed "Someone needs a nappy change."

"I'll do it. Time to come inside out of the night air anyway. Come on" Jack said, talking a kiss as well as the baby and Ianto resisted the 'sure dad' comment as Jack started to leave.

"I will be right there Cariad, just going to move the flower pots out, it is going to rain tonight."

Jack didn't know how he knew that but didn't question it as he is always right.

.

.

.

.

"SO … OK. That is ….ah….weird" Jack said slowly as he looked at the room, the boys frozen in mid-dance with their boxers on their heads and a toy plane each held high like some offering to the gods.

"We are boxer pilots!" David said indignantly "Do you mind!"

"Not at all old man" Jack gave his best British accent "Do carry on!"

Giggling as he closed the door and stood outside the room listening to the weird noises resuming that must be aircraft engines in warped brains. He then headed up tp the other room of weird. Boxer Pilots? What?

The girls were painting one another's toe nails, but not all one colour. Each girl had at least three different colour choices being put on by another girl in a weird display of contortionism that had him thinking of those silly pictures where you don't know where something starts or ends.

"Yes?" Mica asked imperiously.

"Just cheeking the princesses are Ok, and you too my queen" Jack said quickly, diffusing a possible meltdown and Mica grinned at him showing he had misread it, she was only playing.

"Is Rye asleep?"

"Yes love. Snoring away for the night. He might sleep through again if we are lucky but up here you will not hear if he decides on a three am feed or something. Ianto did a good job here." Jack said as he looked around the room, pink organza everywhere with fairy lights and it was like being inside a genie's bottle.

"Good night Daddy Jack" Mica said as she turned back to the friend's nails and Jack felt an irrational feeling of tears pricking as he blew a skis and closed the door before she saw.

Daddy.

She said it without any fanfare or fuss, just made it clear that he was now. Her Daddy. Felt good.

"Hey" he whispered as he entered the bedroom where Ianto was already resting in bed, finishing that book. Damn that man can read. Jack padded over to peek in the cot at the bay "Mimi called me Daddy."

"She did?" Ianto smiled as he saw the joy in Jack's face.

"Daddy Jack."

"Well … good. About time. She called me Taddy the other day and my heart stopped for a while. So glad she is feeling loved and we are clearly doing something right" Ianto placed his bookmark carefully in his book and opened his arms as he added "not sure about the Boxer Boy though."

Jack rushed into them with delight.

Something soooo right there too.

.

.

.

.

So ends this segment. Not sure about the next one, still chewing on it. Thinking … we being those mountain folk down for something, eh?


End file.
